The Swim Back Well Almost
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: My take on the missing sequence from "X Marks The Spot." After the missile takes him out into the ocean Gilligan gets a little help getting back to the island.
1. Chapter 1

_"Gilligan's still in there!" The Skipper yells._

_"He's in there that boy!" Yells Mr. Howell._

With Gilligan trapped inside the disarmed missile the castaways screamed as they watched the missile continue around the bend of the lagoon and out into the open sea. Gilligan tried to find something to hold onto as the missile began to spiral out of control. After a minute it dove under the water and continued to spiral downward until it reached the bottom with a muffled thud. As it was starting to fall over against the ocean floor Gilligan took one last breath before the water consumed the air pocket in the missile and swam out.

All of a sudden he was stopped short. He looked down and saw that his shoelace had gotten caught in the corner of the hatchway. He tugged and tugged but he couldn't get it loose. Just as his lungs began to hunger for air he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a girl swimming towards him.

Oh my gosh, he thought. It's a mermaid!

She swam closer and looked him in the eyes. She appeared to be 8 or 9 years old and had one blue eye and one green eye and she had legs so she couldn't have been a mermaid. She looked down and withdrew a machete and swam down near the missile and cut him loose. Then she grabbed his wrist and swam back up to the surface.

Once they reached the surface Gilligan gasped for air.

"Goozui, Jahzah," the girl called out.

Gilligan looked up and saw a huge outrigger canoe in front of them full of natives. There were four tall muscular native with small oars in the front and back and a young man and woman in the middle who appeared to be the girl's parents. The man had blue eyes and the woman had green eyes. The man spoke to one of the men in the back and then both extended their hand out to Gilligan and the girl and brought them up into the canoe.

Once in the canoe the girl sat in between her parents while Gilligan sat across from them. The man said something to him native gibberish but he couldn't understand him. He just smiled weekly and shrugged.

The native man smiled and pointed to the island in the distance. Gilligan nodded and the native man talked to the rowers. They then started rowing back to the island. Gilligan noticed that there was a small net full of fish at the girl's feet so she must have been diving for fish when she noticed him.

"Gilligan," he says slowly and points to himself.

"Glee'gan," the girl replied.

"Gill Gah," her mother goes.

"Gill Lee Gahn," her father replies.

Gilligan smiled and nodded.

The native man smiled back. He then pointed to himself then the native woman indicating that they were married and then pointed to the girl indicating that she was their daughter.

Gilligan smiled and nodded.

He pointed to her again then to his eyes then at her mother. Then he pointed up at the sky, then at the water. He also he pointed to the sun, held up one finger, flexed his muscles and then pretended to wrap up his arm.

Gilligan just smiled and nodded. All he got from that was that her name probably meant that she was born from the sky and ocean and that she would one day become a mighty healer.

The girl then pointed to her mother's stomach, who Gilligan noticed was very pregnant, made a cradling motion with her arms then clapped her hands indicating that she was very excited about it.

Gilligan smiled and pointed to her mother then her father then back at her mother's stomach. The girl just shrugged and clapped her hands indicating that she'd be happy with whatever came.

As they were getting closer to the island Gilligan started whistling Row Your Boat. He taught them how it went by making a rowing motion with his arms then motioning to the boat, rubbing his arm, pointing down then at the water and clapping his hands. Pretty soon the girl was whistling along and her parents were clapping along.

Before they knew it they came around the lagoon's inlet and into the lagoon. The rowers rowed their outrigger as close to the shore as possible and Gilligan got out.

Gilligan looked back at them one last time not knowing how to thank them. The girl's father said something to the rowers who looked at Gilligan and then all of the natives show him their version of a handshake. Taking hold of the other's wrist and shaking.

Gilligan smiled, nodded, and extended his hand copying the motion. Then the natives turned the outrigger around and rowed back out of the lagoon all the while the girl was still whistling Row Your Boat.

As Gilligan watched them disappear around the bend he decided that he wouldn't tell the others about this and headed back to camp.

**A/N: Translation: **Goozui = Mom Jahzah = Dad

_I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Also I plan on using the native girl again in a few other stories but I need help coming up with a name for her. Please PM me if you have any suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

The girl's name in my story will be Koa'kamea'maka'keilani pronounced _[koh' (w)ah] [kah may ah] [mah' kah] [kay ee law nee]._ She will be appearing in my next story 'He ho'omaka hou 'ana: A New Beginning.'


End file.
